


In Chains

by MrsMoosie



Series: Celestial Observations [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Azrael can be soft too, Azrael is Aziraphale, Azrael is a Badass, BDSM, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fic based off Fan Comic, M/M, Raphael can be a bad ass too, Raphael is Crowley, Raphael is Soft, ineffable opposites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: When Azrael has a special request, Raphael is forced from his comfort zone and into a whole new mindset. And corset...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Azrael/Raphael (Ineffable Opposites)
Series: Celestial Observations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888438
Comments: 11
Kudos: 210
Collections: My Current Reads, The Good Omens Collection





	1. In Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaCrimsonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaCrimsonia/gifts).



> Hello loves!
> 
> I come bearing gifts. Sexy gifts. 😙 Based off a few NSFW sketches that the lovely DianaCrimsonia has graced us with of the wonderful Ineffable Opposite boys. (If you have been living under a rock you better get your fanny over to check her work out!)
> 
> Please, as I said before, for the love of... Michael Sheen’s beard... Visit DianaCrimsonia over on IG!! As always, with permission from the lovely creator herself... I end my regularly scheduled rambling so you can read. :3

Raphael held a leash and put on his most serious face. He ran the leather through his fingers, watching it slip through. The soft strap felt nice against his skin, which was certainly good to know for what it was intended for.

“On your knees, devil.”

Oh no, that wouldn’t do. He wasn’t the devil… Death, yes. Devil, not at all.

“Kneel, foul… fiend… oh dear.”

This was going to be harder than he thought.

When Azrael asked him to strip his control away, he thought it’d be something simple. Not…  _ this. _

He watched himself in the mirror, fretting terribly. He was holding a leather leash. A  _ leash and collar!  _ He replayed the scene in his head. This is what he wanted… right? Leash and collar, check. Get it into Azrael… get him to submit… he let out a whine. 

“Alright, Raphael… buck up!” He fisted the collar in his hand, a sudden sparkle in his eye, “This is for Azrael! He’s counting on you!”

He paused and looked at himself again.

“He’s counting on you…” He said quieter.

Azrael, in all honesty, wasn’t expecting Raphael to come through. He was in his chair, monocle on, reading. He heard a buzzing and glanced over, his phone ringing. The picture was of a sunflower calling. He smirked, reaching to take it.

“Hm?”

“I’ll have you know I’m working very hard on your recent request.” Raphael said proudly. Azrael’s eyebrows rose and he glanced at his book.

“How’s that?”

“Well I went to- Wait, I’m not telling you! Just know I’m working on it.”

“That’s all? You interrupted me to say that?”

“...Yes.”

Azrael smirked and let out a chuckle, hanging up.

Raphael gasped as he heard the dial tone and stared at his phone. 

“Rude!” He huffed. 

...he redialed.

“Yes, sunshine?”

“I wasn’t through!”

“Go on…”

“Here's the thing…” His hands fumbled together, “You… You gave me that leash…”

“...Yes, and?”

“You want me… to walk you? Like a… a  _ dog… in public?!” _

Azrael let out a snort. He held the phone away from his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Have you been on the internet, sunshine?”

“...Yes.”

“All day?”

“...Yes.”

“You know demons run all the internet postings?”

Raphael gasped and wiped his hands in his pants, feeling dirty.

“Unbelievable. Heaven can’t have one thing, can we?”

Azrael chuckled, “Get off the internet. Use that imagination of yours, sunshine.” He hung up again.

Raphael sighed and looked at the leather, frowning at it, “Demons…” he sighed. Then a spark- he had a thought. 

If he could somehow get Azrael to take over…

He felt a mischievous grin spread across his face- something he’d only done well… just this one time, he supposed. 

**

The night they decided on, Azrael sat in his chair, reading over a certain author with a taste for blood and chaos. Raphael was fixing up his bedroom, and had been for a solid hour or so. 

_ “It’ll only be an hour! ...Two, tops!” _

_ “What are you doing to my home?” Azrael growled low in his throat. He was trying to keep his hands off of Raphael, finding it increasingly hard to not grab at him and call it off. He reached out and touched his waist, trying to pull him close. _

_ “Ah- Stop that!” Raphael swatted him away, “I have a plan. So… go away. For now.” He reached into a bag and presented a small pastry box. Azrael’s eyes lit up slightly and he raised his eyebrows, taking it. _

_ “A bribe?” _

_ “To keep your strength up.” _

_ “Maybe you should eat it then?” _

_ “...Just… just go away!” Raphael flushed, shooing him off with the white box, a few eclairs hidden inside. _

Raphael stood back and sighed, wiping his brow. It took quite a few miracles, and only a little fiddling, but he was pleased. He took the leather lead and swallowed, looking at himself in the mirror and blushing wildly.

“You… You can do this. You are  _ strong.”  _ His hand fisted and he nodded, wrinkling his nose and adjusting his outfit slightly before looking at the door. Now… It was time.

He walked down the hall from Azrael's bedroom. Heels clacked on the wood flooring slowly. He held the collar in one hand, the leash in the other. He purposely took small steps to make it last, also so he would have better balance. These human women were insane, wearing such high things. Who could walk in anything over 7” high? Honestly. 

Azrael’s ears perked up as he heard the door open and he heard the sound of footsteps. He raised a brow… It wasn’t something he was familiar with-

Until he saw Raphael leaning against the doorway, and the eclair dropped straight from his hands onto the floor.

“Oh, hell.”

Raphael had pulled his hair into a very, sinfully high ponytail. He’d put… was that  _ makeup?  _ His eyes were surrounded by dark hues, even a black line perfectly- probably miracled- on. His thin chest was exposed. A black corset covered under his chest, yellow accents of ribbon and lace covering it. Azrael’s eyes wandered lower… A garter belt, holding up black nylons, with black and yellow lace at the top. Underneath a similarly laced pair of panties. And his shoes… black, shining, golden heeled… 

“Are you going to clean that up?”

“Hnah… Wha…?”

Raphael frowned and snapped the leather leash.

“Clean. That.  _ Up.”  _ He snapped.

Azrael’s eyes flew open and he smirked. This was worth nearly an hour, and a lost eclair. He stood quietly and took one step- which was one too many.

“I never said you could leave.”

“Sunshine I need to-“

Raphael walked straight up to him, grabbing his hair and gazing right into his eyes.

“Clean it.” He growled. He pressed his body up against Azrael slightly, enough for him to get the picture.

“Yes, sir…” Azrael hummed and stepped back slightly, dropping to the floor and putting the lost pastry into the bag from where it came. He looked up- no… no taking this away. He needed this, this relinquish of control to Raphael was good for him. Possibly good for Raphael too.

“Sunshine… I need a towel or this will stain my-“

“Use your shirt.”

“Absolutely not.”

Raphael found something deep inside of him and he picked up the leash, head tilting almost threateningly, “Did I stutter?”

“Alright, alright. Shirt it is.” Azrael grumbled. He removed his shirt and started to wipe up the cream and chocolate- really, such a pity- before looking back up at the most gorgeous creature he’d ever seen.

“Good boy… I’m going to bring you in now. But first-“ Raphael leaned down and placed the collar around his neck, making sure it wasn’t too tight. He whispered.

“Is this ok? Am I doing alright?”

“Perfect, my star… You look absolutely  _ delectable _ .” Azrael murmured, stealing a quick kiss. Raphael cleared his throat and stood. He was holding the leash, staring down the soft black leather. Azrael was sitting back on his feet, shirtless, collar around his neck, smirking. He seemed pleased so far… Raphael was a little giddy but suppressed it.

“Come on, pet.” Raphael tugged.

“I’m…  _ crawling?” _

“Too much?”

“Raphael!”

“Ah! Sorry… Stand up, let’s go.” He flushed softly. Azrael chuckled deep in his throat and stood, waiting for further commands.

None came.

Raphael tugged on the leash and started walking in front of him, giving his hips a little extra swagger and holding the leash over his shoulder. Azrael swallowed hard and followed obediently… He’d do anything for his Star, and oh Satan, _that_ _ass…_

They reached the bedroom, Raphael only  _ almost _ falling twice. He opened the door, revealing the bedroom. It was pitch black save for several candles on the floor, and surrounding the bed. He led Azrael to where he wanted and stopped, pushing him against the wall.

“Don’t move.” He instructed. Azrael nodded and kept his hands in front of him. Suddenly there was a snap. The collar and leash were gone. His hands were now wrapped in the leather above his head, and chained to the wall.

“Oh…?” Azrael smirked, “What’s-“

“I didn’t tell you to talk.” Raphael said from the darkness. Azrael kept his mouth closed, amber eyes searching in the dark. It was  _ too  _ dark- he couldn’t even see Raphael glowing. Not only couldn’t he see, he didn’t hear anything either. The hair stood on the back of his neck and he felt a small shiver run through him at the emptiness. It was invigorating… It was erotic, even.

_ Snap. _

Azrael’s eyes adjusted to the warm glow in the room as Raphael stood before him- shoes thankfully off. A few more candles surrounded them, but the real light came from Raphael. He stood, smiling shyly. All around him were stars. Thousands of stars- purple and gold, a nebula in the background, a cloud of them all gathering together. 

“Star…”

“These are the stars… I started to see them when we were first together… I see them every time…” His cheeks flushed and he clasped his hands before him, “I wanted you to see them too…”

Azrael let a smile slip across his face, “Beautiful.” He murmured, staring at Raphael.

“I can’t be… this.” Raphael gestured to his getup, “I can try but it’s… honestly it’s not very comfortable and those shoes, I really don’t understand humans-“

“Sunshine…” Azrael brought him back, arms still above his head.

“Oh. Right…” Raphael smiled and walked up close, hands palming up the curve of his stomach, slinking over powerful shoulders and around his neck, “I can’t dominate you… but I can certainly try my best to push you to your limits…”

Azrael shivered slightly, hair standing on end. He felt his cock twitch, going from half hard to completely stiff. Raphael’s tongue snuck out and licked his ear, sucking his earlobe in. His teeth ran over the wet skin, allowing a small moan to leave his lips.

“You’re going to need to fuck me so badly, I’m going to make you break out of those chains, Azrael…”

“Shit…”

Raphael, pleased with himself, blew a small puff of air over his ear before he began his assault. He started in on his neck. Raphael moved his hands to press over his pecs as he sucked the skin, nipping, licking, eventually biting. Azrael squirmed slightly, head tilting to the side. His eyes caught onto the stars before him and groaned as sharp teeth dug into him.

“Sunshine…” He whispered into the air.

“Not yet.” Raphael mouthed against the bite mark, licking over it before moving down. His hands slowly stroked down his sides, over ribs and his stomach to his pants where he started to undo his belt and button. His mouth stayed busy, attaching to a nipple and giving it the same, abusive treatment Azrael's neck received. Sucking, licking, blowing cool air over it before biting gently.

“Haaa...!” 

Hands shoved his pants down to his knees and Raphael smirked, a single finger stroking him from base to tip, swiping the liquid off the tip. He leaned back and put that finger in his mouth, sucking around it and moaning. When he let his finger go he smiled. Azrael was mostly naked, flushed, hair on end, sweating, and incredibly hard. There were bite marks on his neck and chest where Raphael had attacked him.

“You taste wonderful…” Raphael cooed. 

“Sunshine…. Please…”

“I told you… how this ends.” Raphael leaned in, lips ghosting over Azrael’s, “You break those chains… and fuck my brains out.”

“Agh…” Azrael tilted his head back, arms pulling down slightly. 

_ No… Be patient,  _ he told himself,  _ He’s barely even started with you… right? _

Raphael pulled away and his hands stroked over Azrael's sides, eyes casting down. He thought for a moment… where to go next, how to make him really lose it. He took a small step backwards and turned around, hands coming up to let his hair drop over his shoulders. Azrael loved his hair… Grabbing it particularly. Nimble fingers moved to his corset next, reaching behind him where it was laced up the back with a yellow ribbon. Raphael swished a finger and it came loose, dropping to the floor in front of him. He looked back over his shoulder coquettishly and Azrael was biting his lip, breathing labored.

Perfect. He took one step backward and pushed his pert little ass against his cock.

“Ready yet?” He leaned back into him, head tilting back on his shoulder, hands holding Azrael’s hips as he ground into him. 

“Fuck!” Azrael moaned, slamming his head back against the wall. Raphael ground against him, moaning softly.

“It’s going to be heavenly… Getting those strong hands on me… Feeling you thick co-“

The chains broke. 

Raphael squeaked as he was turned, lifted, and shoved against the wall.

“Where… did you come up… with all of this… You… You  _ minx… _ ” Azrael ground out. He ripped Raphael’s panties off and snapped, getting them both ready as quickly as he could.

“You… ah… AH!” Raphael cried out as he was thrust into, his hands grabbed Azrael's shoulders and tears of pleasure lined his eyes.

“Me… I never… ah… shit…” Azrael grabbed a fistful of sparkling hair and sucked onto Raphael’s neck. They were panting, moaning, sweating… Azrael’s hips were snapping hard and fast up into Raphael’s tight body. It really  _ was _ heavenly.

“Azrael…!” Raphael clawed at his shoulders as he came, shuttering and clenching tightly around Azrael deep within him. Azrael cried out, face buried into Raphael’s chest as he thrust roughly, hand pulling that hair. Feeling Raphael tightening around him, his nails buried into his shoulders was it. Azrael followed suit, coming into him. His hips jerked slightly, eventually slowing. He leaned into Raphael, panting, holding their spent bodies up against the wall. He tensed slightly as he heard Raphael whimper.

“Shit… Sunshine… You alright…?” 

Azrael carried Raphael to his bed and lay him down gently. Amber met shining blues as he leaned over. He stroked through shining hair, smiling softly and kissing swollen lips. They were surrounded by stars still- the same that Raphael would always see with Azrael. They saw them together this time, purples and golds sparkling in the air. It was ethereal.

“Mm…? How was that? Did I do okay?”

Azrael chuckled and lay next to him, stroking over his chest, eyeing that garter belt that was still wrapped around him holding up those sinful nylons.

“Where… in hell did you come up with all of that?”

“You told me the internet was run by demons… It was pretty easy from there.” Raphael smiled brightly, his entire being glittering, “So… was it…?”

“Perfect, my star…  _ divine. _ ” Azrael chuckled, kissing his forehead and pulling him close, “Absolutely divine...”

That night they slept under their stars. 


	2. Out of Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of “In Chains”. I SHOULD have mentioned the title was chosen by @Dianacrimsonia based on the Depeche Mode song “In Chains”. There are two versions of the song and both work for each of these delectable beings. One is more sensual for Raphael, but the original is certainly Azrael.
> 
> Now we are out of chains. Which is maybe not a song, so all we have here is some more smut, ‘cause... ‘cause it’s smut! 😙

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I can’t just leave it like that, can I? 👀 Morning Fun Time!

Azrael woke earlier than Raphael. He wasn’t happy about it, until he remembered the body sprawled half on top of him. He smiled slightly and stroked through his flowing hair. He found himself thinking how absolutely gorgeous he was, and how completely, devastatingly sexy he looked last night. He was definitely not getting back to sleep now. He glanced down at his chest to see a few bite marks and some red hickeys and hummed, stroking a finger gently over them. They were possessive, showing he was Raphael’s and only his. They were tender to the touch, and he knew he had one on his neck he couldn’t see.

He glanced sideways at his sleeping star and noticed the sheets barely covered him. That soft pale skin, how delicious it had looked in lace, and when his ass pushed against him oh… he was done for. So perfectly pert and round, the way he rubbed up against his aching cock… Azrael groaned slightly and shifted, feeling his body already responding. 

He looked to the window for a distraction. The first light of the day hadn’t shown through his curtains yet. This wasn’t a time for him to be awake… smooth skin and soft curls made his mind race, and his body ache, and was disturbing his eight hours. 

“Azrael… Mm why are you up darling…” 

Raphael’s eyes didn’t open but he shifted closer. Throwing an arm onto his chest. Azrael let out a small grumble and shifted slightly. He considered miracling his bed bigger… But they’d still sleep like this. What was the difference?

Raphael’s breath evened out as he presumably fell back asleep. Azrael’s thick fingers stroked through his hair, short nails scratching gently at his scalp.

“Lovely creature you are…” Azrael murmured with a smile. He moved his hand to take Raphael’s that was on his chest, kissing his palm. He paused a moment to inspect his wrists, lips curling into a smirk. Those wrists in binds… He really needed to get back to sleep and stop thinking.

“Azrael… Gimme my hand…” Raphael whined. He stretched his body out, trying to take his hand back. Azrael dropped it and found two arms attempting to wrap around his neck, and a very lithe body pressing up against him fully- head on his shoulder, chest… all the way down to a leg thrown over Azrael’s and laced between.

“Sunshine…” Azrael slightly warned, shifting his waist away. Raphael hummed and shifted even closer before pausing- his thigh feeling that hardness against him.

“...Wha’ time’s it?” He asked, a single eye peeping open and glancing down at what he felt.

“Too early for me.” Azrael watched, noticing that one blue eye peeping down to his half hard cock, covered by sheets. He saw a light flush come to Raphael’s cheeks.

“It’s always too early for you… Did you have a good dream or… something?” Raphael glanced up, both eyes now open. Azrael smirked a bit and kissed his forehead.

“Had a good night. Someone made sure of that… Wouldn’t mind doing that over again.”

“Now?”

“What- no, Sunshine.” Azrael chuckled, “Wouldn’t put you through all that work again this early.”

“N-no… I meant…” Raphael shifted slightly and lay on top of him. His nose brushed against Azrael’s, “Just this part…”

“Oh…” Azrael gasped out, his arousal pressed against Raphael’s thigh, “That… That I’d never say no to...” He tilted his waist up, hands stroking Raphael’s hair back from his face. Raphael smiled and leaned into the touch. He shifted his legs to straddle Azrael’s waist, palms pressed against his chest.

“Sure it’s not too early? I know you like to sleep… You make such a- ah!” Raphael groaned as Azrael grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. He sat up slightly, attacking Raphael’s neck.

“After that stunt you pulled last night… Sleep can wait.” Azrael growled against his neck. He grabbed Raphael’s waist with his free hand and flipped them over, sucking a dark mark against the pale skin,

“Ah- Azrael I- don’t- don’t leave lmarks…”

“Oh, but you can brutalize me? That’s not how this works, my Star…” He brushed his lips up to his ear, licking over his earring and pulling it between his teeth, “Maybe I should show you the reason behind my headboard?”

“Wha- ah… What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Azreal sat back and moved to kneel next to him. Before he could think, Raphael found himself on his stomach, arms above his head in chains.

“Azrael?!”

“Now, now, Sunshine… I’m not going to be cruel.” 

He was going to be so cruel- his mind raced toward edging and maybe miracling in a toy or two... Raphael’s deep blues looked up at him curiously, and he let out a small whine.

“You’re… What are you… gonna do?”

Azreals lips slowly moved into a smirk and he leaned forward to Raphael’s ear.

“ _ Everything.” _

A shudder ran through Raphael’s body and he tried to get out of the binds, but quickly found it impossible. Azrael’s breath was hot on his neck, and the mattress dipped slightly as he lay next to his Star.

“Ah- What do you mean… Everything?” He asked, swallowing nervously.

“Well if I tell you, that ruins my fun.”

“Azrael I- I’m not sure I’m… I mean I know I did it to you but you  _ asked me _ to, and-“ Raphael struggled at the bindings, “I- I’m not sure… This isn’t very comfortable and-“

“You want them off?” Azrael asked. 

There was a silence between them and neither moved. 

“I… I don’t know…” He said, voice small and uncertain. Raphael’s cheeks were pink. He shyly looked up, and Azrael could see how nervous and uncertain he was. He didn’t need any further discussion. Azrael snapped and the binds disappeared quickly. Just as fast, he scooped up Raphael’s long body and cradled him close.

“I’m sorry Sunshine… I’d  _ never _ do  _ anything _ that makes you uncomfortable, and especially without your permission. That wasn’t very fair…”

Raphael nuzzled into his chest and wrapped his arms around him, purring happily, “Thank you.”

Azrael grumbled, “I-“ he stopped himself and felt his cheeks pink slightly, burying his face into Raphael’s hair. There was so much he wanted to say, but now wasn’t the time. “Maybe someday…”

“But what about today? We can continue without…  _ bindings _ , right?” 

Azrael looked down into big, innocent blue eyes and felt himself melt slightly. He gave a kiss to his forehead, laying Raphael back down. He settled himself in next to him, palm flat over his stomach.

“You’re insatiable.”

“ _Me?!_ _You_ woke up like… like _this_ and started with the touching! _I_ had _nothing_ to do with it!”

“You had  _ everything  _ to do with it, Sunshine. Now can we continue?” Azrael leaned into his ear, “Or would you care to argue with me further about my cock?” His hand slowly moved down from Raphael’s torso and between his legs, wrapping around his erection. Raphael felt his cheeks flush and he turned his head, moaning. Azrael had such a way with  _ everything- _ his touch, his words… his  _ mouth _ .

“Just… Just no bindings.” Raphael breathed out. 

“Never without your permission.” Azreal nipped at his earlobe and moved to his neck, licking and nipping where he’d left a mark before.

Raphael squirmed under the touch, his hands coming to thread into black hair that was fluffed up some from sleep, and certainly from arousal. Teeth nipped at his skin, moving to his shoulder, down to his chest. Azrael started to suck a red welt into the tender skin, thinking of his next move as Raphael groaned, hands tightening in his hair. As much as he loved every moment of this… 

“Roll over.” He mouthed over a nipple, sucking it hard into his mouth. Raphael mewled and arched into the touch, breath hitching.

“Roll… Over? On my… my stomach?”

“Mm… I need your backside.”

“I- um… You’re not going… again-”

“Raphael… What did I  _ just  _ say…” Azrael said, maybe a little too aggressively. He leaned up and kissed him softly, “Flip over… I need to give your ass some attention. It was a bit naughty last night.”

“Ngk… ‘kay.” Raphael felt his face steam and he kissed those soft lips before fidgeting himself around, turning over onto his stomach. 

Azrael sat up and let a hum leave his throat, eyeing the beautiful creature before him. Long, lean… He was tempted to ask him to let out his wings but refrained. There were other important things that needed attending to at the moment.

He moved to straddle Raphael’s thighs. He leaned over, his cock pressing against Raphael’s ass as he pressed kisses to his shoulders. The both let out a moan at the touch, Azrael sucking marks- even though he ‘wasn’t supposed to’- and biting gently into his sparkling skin. He received no complaints, only murmurs of encouragement and moans. Azrael found himself grinding down gently, his own breath picking up pace.

“Azrael…” Raphael groaned, thrusting his ass back up against him and rubbing against the mattress. Azrael moved a hand to Raphael’s waist, his other holding his body up as he thrust.

“You… You do this to me, know that?” He managed between breaths, “I can never control myself with you, Sunshine… Shit- Get on your knees.”

Azrael moved back so Raphael could comply, pushing up onto his knees, ass thrust high in the air. He kept his head laying on the bed, hands gripping the sheets on either side of his head. He was panting, face flushed, eyes closed. Azrael swallowed hard, feeling a molten pool of lust spreading through his chest and straight into his groin. Can’t waste time. Can’t finish yet, not when he had a plan.

“Azrael…” Raphael breathed out, voice thick and needy.

“We haven’t done this yet…” He said gently. Azrael sat up slightly, his hands grasping Raphael’s hips, thumbs stroking gently over his back.

“Done… Done what?”

“Hm… I think I’ll just show you. You tell me what you think.”

Azrael kissed one ass cheek and his hands moved down, squeezing the plump muscle before spreading him apart. He let a growl escape his chest and leaned in, giving a small lick over his entrance.

“Oh- Oh!” Raphael leaned up slightly, trying to look back. Azrael tilted his head over and raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, Sunshine?”

“I- I wasn’t expecting  _ that _ is all…”

Azrael leaned back without another word, assaulting, punishing him for that performance last night. He shoved his face in, mouth sucking, tongue licking, pushing in as far as he could go. He was starving, and this was the perfect dessert. Raphael cried out and his head dropped back onto the mattress, hands grasping at the sheets.

“Gimme your hand…” Azrael mouthed against him, nipping at his skin. Raphael, panting, said nothing and held his hand back. Azrael took it and placed it on his ass cheek, “Hold…” Azreal asked, having Raphael hold himself open, so he could move his own hand to push a finger in.

“Azrael!” 

Perfect. Perfect little Angel. He pulled that finger out and trailed it down his perineum, over his sac before grasping his cock and giving a jerk. His tongue continued it’s assault, licking, thrusting, mouth sucking on whatever skin he could get to. He moved his finger back, thrusting in several times before grasping his cock again, then his mouth moved in again. When his finger came back, he pushed in two, spreading them, shoving his tongue in with them. The sounds that came from Raphael were driving him, pushing him to continue. Gasping, moaning, hips thrusting back against him. His hand dropped back beside his head but Azrael didn’t need it. He pulled Raphael’s hips back and spread his legs further, giving him easier access.

He moved his hand and mouth away, thrusting back in slowly with three fingers. Raphael sobbed, grasping the sheets tighter, trying to spread his legs further apart. Azrael set a punishing pace, thrusting hard and slapping against the skin. He was hard- too hard. He was sweating, panting, trying so hard to hold himself in but the sounds… His senses were ablaze.

“Ah-  _ fuck! _ ” Raphael cried out suddenly. Azrael had hit his prostate. His back arched, fucking himself back on those fingers, moaning every time. Azrael’s free hand moved to grab the base of his cock, eyes clenched shut as Raphael moved back on him. He pulled his hand away from Raphael and held his hip. 

“Azrael  _ please _ …”

“Raphael… I’m not gonna make it… if you keep that up…”

“Mm! But… But it’s good… Just… More, I need more, Please don’t stop I need you in me darling  _ please _ !” Raphael babbled. He kept his legs spread and gave a needy snap, allowing for warm lube on each of them. Azrael groaned at the feeling and moved his hand, taking Raphael’s waist and kneeling behind him.

“Facing… Like this…?”

“Anything- Anything  _ pleeease _ …” Raphael whined, thrusting his waist backward. Azrael reached a hand down to guide him, pushing into his waiting body quickly. Raphael moaned loudly and threw his head back, panting. When Azreal had seated himself fully, he rocked slightly to make sure there was no more room to move. He held a hand on Raphael’s hip, the other reaching into his long, sparkling hair and grabbing a good handful.

“I’m not going to be gentle, Raphael… I don’t think I can...”

Raphael let out a cry and pushed backward, “Just… Just move  _ please! _ ”

Azrael pulled on his hair and started thrusting. After a moment he pulled Raphael up with a tug of his hair to kneel before him. He moved his hand from long, lucious waves to his waist, holding him up steady. Azrael leaned in, licking over his earring again.

“Ride me, Sunshine…” He groaned into his ear, “Take what you need from me…”

Raphael grabbed Azrael’s hand on his waist. His mouth parted slightly, panting. He started thrusting backward, chasing that sweet spot, but the pressure within him, the drag had his head tilting back to rest on Azrael’s shoulder, his eyes clenching shut.

“Az… rael... Ha… Ah…!” He cried out. It was too much, it was so right. He started bouncing needily against Azrael, trying to angle himself just right. Neither were going to last long. Azrael’s mouth found that sweet spot on his neck and started licking, sucking, before biting down hard.

“Shit…!” Azrael grabbed his hair again, keeping his grip on his waist. It was too much- he was too tight and small and…  _ perfect. _ He pushed Raphael to bend over again, and started a punishing pace, fucking into him hard. His fingers were tight enough to bruise, his hand shoving his face sideways into the mattress. Raphael’s hand tried to reach back for Azrael, to touch some part of him- a hand, a thigh... He tried to voice anything but he couldn’t get words to form.

“Haaa… Az- rael!” He practically screamed, body spasming as he came onto the sheets, fingers grasping next to his head tightly. He tightened around Azrael, back arching, tears of pleasure falling down his cheeks. Azrael let out a loud moan and pressed his sweat soaked forehead into Raphael’s back, giving two particularly hard thrusts before he lost it himself.

“Raphael… Raph- Fah…!” Azrael held himself tight against his body, hand moving from his hip and wrapping around his middle. He held them both up through some feat of strength for a moment before his arm gave out and he lay down beside Raphael, forehead pressed against his hair.

They recovered- breath evening out slightly, Raphael flipping his head to the other side so he could see Azrael. He was laying on his side. His hand was still on Raphael’s waist, but only just. The sun had just started to peek through the edge of the curtains, adding shine to their sweat soaked bodies. Raphael glowed in the faint light, but the sun had nothing to do with it. They evened out their breath enough to speak.

“You… Do this to yourself…” Azrael commented, pushing sparkling hair back out of blue eyes. Raphael smiled, cheeks flushed. He leaned into the hand as it stroked down his cheek and hummed softly, rolling slightly so Azrael’s arm wrapped around him, and he was spooning him.

“You… You do this to me.” He sighed happily. Azrael slipped his arm under his head, allowing his hair to spread out slightly on the pillow that was now beneath them, “You’re wonderful… I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Not in chains though…” Azael smirked, his free arm coming to hug him close and protectively as his eyes closed, nuzzling into his neck. Raphael closed his eyes and smiled, touching that arm gently.

“No… No chains thank you… I’ll start practicing walking in those heels for you though.”

Azrael stirred slightly and chuckled softly, pulling him in closer, “Sure thing, Sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome.
> 
> Find me on IG as @mrsmoosie35
> 
> The most amazingly brilliantly talented @DianaCrimsonia is there with her babies that I love to borrow for you know... These types of things.

**Author's Note:**

> 🔥  
> Oh myyyyy. 😜


End file.
